


Drunk

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: We Drink So Much Goose We're Turning Into Geese [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Hanging Out, M/M, because i cant fuckin think of anything else, clary and alec being friends is my JAM, implied threesome, tell me if i need to tag something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Alec is an emotional drunk.





	

He was _hammered_.

The group of them- Alec, Izzy, Clary, Jace, Magnus, and Simon- had been drinking for the majority of the night. Magnus and Simon had snuck into the Institute, and now they were all holed up in Alec’s office with whiskey, wine, and some sort of mystery faerie booze.

They were all different types of drunks.

Izzy was a flirty drunk, as was Clary. They had their sights set on each other. Simon was a goofy drunk. He was making nonsensical jokes that had Jace cracking up, as he was prone to laughing at everything. Magnus was calm and collected, despite the worrying amount of faerie moonshine he’d been drinking.

Alec was an emotional drunk.

He didn’t cry or anything. However, he did tend to ramble and giggle, allowing himself to _feel_ the emotions he tended to keep locked away in the dark recesses of his mind.

This led to some… interesting interactions.

For example-

After an hour, Alec was practically lying on Magnus, his fingers threaded through the warlock’s blue and black hair. He kept mumbling about how beautiful the older man was. As soon as Magnus thanked him, he responded with, “Tomorrow I will be sober and you’ll still be beautiful.” Before peppering kisses all over his face.

After an hour and a half, she had his head in Clary’s lap as he played with her hair. He was mumbling something about red, as well as asking if her hair had always been red. When Clary laughed and told him yes, her hair had always been that color, he teared up and mumbled, “Amazing.”

It took him three hours to kiss Simon.

He hadn’t _meant_ to, but Simon’s cheeks were pink and his lips were red and he was grinning and laughing with Izzy and Jace and he kept looking at Alec like he hung the stars in the sky and… the next thing he knew, Jace was wolf whistling.

After another two hours full of drinking and blackmail material, he decided to call it a night. During the five minute stumble to his room, being ‘helped’ by Magnus and Simon, he had a feeling he might regret some of the thing he had said and done.

As he laid in bed between the vampire and the warlock, he decided that he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
